Bestiary
Max Hit columns will be in the format as follows: () ... The Beach has been used as an example of what it looks like. *The column labeled "x.xx% Max Hit" will be used for determining Max Hits while wearing a Suggested/Maximum Armor % Value that you could have while training in said area, with the same format as stated above. For example: Hermit Crab could show 33 (31) in this column... 'SHILLATOWN' *I wonder if this creature still takes all of your gold like it used to. 'BEACH' DROPS *'Hermit Crab': Crab Legs, Giant Crab Shell Shield, Hand Pincher Handguards *'Crab': Crab Legs, Seaweed Wrap Headband, Old Sandals, Eelskin Neckguard *'Stone Crab': Crab Legs, Seaweed Legwrap, Woven Muck Shirt *'King Crab': Dried Sea Salt, Rough Worn Stone 'OUTSKIRTS' 'DROPS' *'Bat': Spicy Bat Wings *'Gypsy': Marshmallow Peeps (3) 'SEWERS' 'DROPS' *'Warrior': Whey Bread (78.25%), Warrior Throwing Knives (4.75%) 'VAST VALLEY' 'DROPS' *'Drunken Monk': Peezza *'Old Wizard': Blackened Staff, Shimmering Cloak 'CEMETERY / CRYPT' *'Creatures marked with an * are found only in the Crypt' #'This armor% is acquired with forged Shield, Neckguard, Leggings, and Gauntlets. Along with Silver Chain to fill the gaps. This is the best time to attempt to get his coveted Essence of Death by yourself, in order to forge the Undead Breastplate.' 'DROPS' *'Zombie': Zombie Punch (19%) *'Nightstalker': Dwarven Paste (5.07%) *'Dead Knight': Essence of Death, Jade Flame Shield 'DRUID VALLEY' 'DROPS' *'Druid': Wand, Kreen Kabob *'Avarial': Kreen Kabob (2) *'Kreen': Kreen Kabob (3) *'Unicorn': Unicorn Horn 'DRAKMOR CASTLE' #'Found only on last spot of Narrow Corridor' #'Found only on last spot of Level One' #'This armor % is acquired through forging the drops from the Rookie Guard. You should have' Fitted Silver Neckband, Gauntlets of Dwarf Gunk, Shimmering Cloak, and Crab armors for the rest. #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *3* and grabbing what the Castle Guard drops to replace Crab armors. It's difficult to forge Castle Guard drops because of what u need to do it. This will require the help of a much stronger player.' #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *4* and grabbing what the Elite Guard drops to replace any non-silver armors. ' #'This armor% is acquired by wearing all of whats in *5* and forging your Silver Chain Mail, Leggings, and Shield'. Even at this point it will be near impossible to obtain a full set of forged armor without the help of a much stronger player. 'DROPS' *'Rookie Guard': Silver Chain Neckband (2.19%), Silver Chain Gauntlets (3.66%), Cooked Meat (23.4%) *'Castle Guard': Silver Chain Boots (2.7%), Silver Chain Helm (2.2%), Steel Enforced Shield (3%), Cooked Meat (20%) *'Elite Guard': Guard Sword (1.09%), Blue Amulet (1.27%), Silver Chain Mail (.37%), Silver Chain Leggings (1.09%), Cooked Meat (30.17%) *'Dragon Whelp': Loose Scale (5.29%) 'HAUNTED HOUSE' *Unless you have the help of a stronger character to get you a Unicorn Horn you will not be able to get armor over 18.98%. (However, the forged Silver Horned Helm will put you at 19.84% if you do happen to get one). So i will just leave the armored Max Hit at 18.98% for this reason. You can expect hits to be ever so slightly lower if u acquire the helm. ^_^ 'DROPS' *'Wandering Bones': Fresh Flesh (2) (48.72%) *'Banshee: '''Fresh Flesh (1) (29.16%) 'FOREST' 'DROPS' *'Black Snake': Snake Meat 'FOREST CLIFFS' 'DROPS' *'Stone Giant: Gold Crown, Green Scale Mail, Green Scale Neckband, Green Scale Leggings, Green Scale Boots, Green Scale Gauntlets '''FOREST TREE 'DROPS' *'White Hawk: '''Mermaid Scale, Talon *'Centaur': Pick 'CABIN' *'This area was hunted with 28% armor equiped.' * '''Warlock must be defeated to move into the underground.' DROPS 'UNDERGROUND' *'A pick must be equiped in weapon slot to dig in the underground.' *'A mermaid scale must be equiped in jewelry slot to enter the water. ' 'DROPS' 'MOUNTAIN TRAIL / PLATEAU' *'Pegasus Scout found only on the Mountain Plateau' 'DROPS' *'Bear': Half Eaten Fish *'Goat': Goat's Tail *'Pegasus Scout': Pegasus Wing (2), Thief Neck Manual, Mage Neck Manual 'OGRE CAVE' 'DROPS' *'Dumb Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake, Mage Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual, Thief Glove Manual *'Dumber Stronger Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake (2), Ogre Club, Mage Glove Manual, Thief Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual *'Dumbest Strongest Ogre': Ogre Pound Cake (3), Copper Ore, Thief Glove Manual, Mage Glove Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual 'DWARVEN VILLAGE' 'DROPS' *'Hydra: '''Dwarven Mithril Kilt, Dwarven Neckguard, Dwarven Rockpounder Gauntlets, Steel Dwarven Boots 'ALLURE LAKE' DROPS *'Dogfish''' Child: Mage Leg Manual *'Dogfish': Thief Leg Manual *'Dogfish Princess': Fishtails (2), Mage Leg Manual, Thief Leg Manual *'Dogfish Queen': Fishtails (3), Green Bracelet, Warrior Leg Manual, Mage Leg Manual 'PIRATE SHIP' 'DROPS' *'Pirate Gunner:' Grog, Hell Core, Mage Chest Manual, Thief Chest Manual, Warrior Chest Manual *'Pirate Lieutenant:' Thief Dual Blade Manual, Warrior Shield Manual *'Pirate Captain:' Grog (2), Mage Sandal Manual, Thief Shoe Manual, Warrior Boot Manual *'Dead Pirate Prisoner:' Grog, Mage Helmet Manual, Warrior Helmet Manual *'''Kraken: '''Azure Diamond, Black Obsidian